


En tu cumpleaños.

by Monestsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, El segundo OS no es smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Games, Fluff, Happy Ending, Komori is sunshine, M/M, Necklaces, Sensual Play, Socks, Tenderness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki
Summary: Suna se enteró de la peor forma que era el cumpleaños de su amado Komori.Los personajes que aparecen aquí no le pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OS hecho con todo mi amor para mi caramelo consentido Komori en su cumpleaños. Espero les guste.

\- no puedo creer que hayas olvidado que hoy es su cumpleaños RinRin! 

Osamu reprendía fuertemente a su amigo. Rintaro no era un chico fácil, en lo absoluto, lo sabía de primera mano, esa actitud relajada era solo una fachada para esconder a alguien incluso más desagradable que su propio hermano. Y no dejaba de demostrarlo al recibir una llamada de última hora. Precisamente a las cuatro y media de la mañana, para pedirle toda una orden de sus mejores onigiris con el mejor arroz de hyogo y que por favor los tuviera a las tres de la tarde de ese día, que el pagaría incluso extra con tal de tener la comida sin importar nada, y bueno a Osamu le venía muy bien hacer pagar más de la cuenta a su amigo, el problema era - como demonios voy a llevarlos de Kobe a Tokio en tan poco tiempo?- sumado a que era mitad de semana y tenía poco personal, uno de sus trabajadores había tomado sus vacaciones reglamentarias y una de las meseras estaba de incapacidad, dejándolo solo a él en la cocina y dos meseras, en este momento era realmente imposible. Pero lo que más desespero a Osamu era la razón de tan repentina petición.

Recién hace una hora Suna se había acordado que era el cumpleaños de su novio. Al haberse despertado más temprano de lo habitual entró en su Instagram para matar el tiempo o pudiera conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero lo primero con lo que encontró fue que el primo de Komori ya lo había felicitado, publicando una foto de los dos llenos de pastel cuando eran pequeños, agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo por el y esperando que se la pasará genial y que sin falta el fin de semana irían a festejar.

Entonces Rintaro supo que Sakusa Kiyoomi podía joderlo sin siquiera saber ni proponérselo, no se llevaban particularmente bien, cada que se veían Rintaro terminaba molestandolo y Sakusa huyendo del lugar y aún que Komori varias veces intercedio por ambos, la relación no mejoraba, cosa que tampoco le importaba mucho, el solo era feliz con saber que Komori era su novio y Sakusa era un germofobo muy fácil de molestar. Pero ahora el tiro le habia salido por la culata, cachetada con guante blanco y odiaba eso, el debió ser el primero en felicitar por redes a su chico fantástico, pero Sakusa tenía que joderlo. 

Haber olvidado hecho tan importante no era por falta de amor e interés, Suna había perdido completamente la cabeza cuando vio entrar a Komori en su primer día de práctica, cuando fue adquirido por el equipo de primera división al que también hace poco había entrado, los Eastern Japan Peper. La sonrisa más grande que jamas haya visto, los oyuelos en sus mejillas y esos ojos tan azules como el cielo en un día de primavera, era como ver un angel, después de haber convivido tantos años con los diablos y por primera vez Suna no quiso saber sus debilidades y molestarle, el solo pensó que quería ser la debilidad de tan hermoso hombre. Siguió callendo al darse cuenta que hablar con el era tan fácil, Komori lejos de verlo como una persona odiosa y desagradable por siempre querer saber lo que a otros molestaba y usarlo en su contra, lo encontraba gracioso. No lo juzgaba duramente, ni se alejo al ver ese lado no tan agraciado de el.

Tan solo le tomo un año poder invitarlo a salir, creyendo que Komori salía con Sakusa. Los veía muy seguido juntos: los fines de semana y temporada baja, enterandose por las fotos posteadas en las cuentas de ambos, saliendo a pasear, comer o simplemente en el apartamento de alguno de los dos. Suna se quedó todo ese año en la banca sentimental viendo esa sonrisa. Preguntándose qué le veía al "párese que siempre huele mierda" de Sakusa. Komori era un sol brillante, aire fresco para sus pulmones. Cada que podía tomaba fotos de el, estirando, jugando, recibiendo, o simplemente tomando un descanso, bebiendo agua, o bromeando con los demás, comiendo, distraído o en su celular. Las muchas fotos eran un tesoro secreto, muy escondido y bajo contraseña, a escepción de Washio que constantemente era el receptor en sus múltiples quejas de por qué Komori estaba con Sakusa, Washio solo se limitaba a decir que los polos opuestos se atraen y que quizás Sakusa era diferente con el - ya sabes la forma en como lo mira, su mirada se suaviza con él, a los demás los ve como si quieras cometer un homicidio y no se sentirá mal por hacerlo- eso de nada le servía a Suna, por el contrario, sentía que no tenía alguna oportunida. De Sakusa solo sabía que era espinoso y malhumorado según palabras Atsumu. 

La primera vez que Suna se enteró de algo en la vida de Komori fue presiosamente por Instagram, dónde Sakusa anunciaba desde su cuenta privada con bombo y platillos el inicio de su relación con su compañero de equipo Hinata Shoyo, aquel día lo recuerda muy bien por qué la cuenta de Sakusa colapso y su mente también. A Komori se le etiquetaba en agradecimiento por siempre apoyarlo y darle los mejor consejos para llegar a ese momento de su vida y con un enorme #ereselmejorprimodelmundo. Entonces Suna supo que era un enorme idiota y que si Atsumu lo viera ahora el estaría a su merced y su trolleo.

Ese día lo primero que hizo fue llegar al entrenamiento y antes que cualquier otra cosa, jalo a komori a un lado de la cancha y le pidió una cita. 

-se que es raro y repentino pero...¿te gustaría salir conmigo a cenar este sábado?

Komori un tanto confundido, acepto, siempre había encontrado a Suna Rintaro interesante, así que no perdía nada en aceptar.

De ahí le sugieren muchas más citas; cine, patinar, karaoke, parque de diversiones, picnics, cenas y películas en el departamento de Suna, el primer beso, más besos, salidas a turistear cuando jugaban fueras. En una cena especial en el restaurant de Osamu, pedirle formalmente ser novios, un Komori conmocionado y al borde de las lágrimas acepto. 

Después de 5 meses de relación, presentarlo a sus padres de los mas normal y viceversa, para Komori el presentárselo a su querido primo era la culminación de algo duradero y eso formalizaba aún más lo suyo.

Todo parecía ir perfecto entre ellos, hasta ese día y hasta que vio esa publicacion. ¿Como diablos habia olvidado un hecho tan importante? el día en que el Ángel en su vida había llegado a este mundo, había olvidado algo tan simple, pero escencial en toda relación. Incluso Komori le había preparado con sus propias manos un pastel en el suyo. 

Así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa: comida en su departamento, un pastel y una noche de sexo intenso. Una parte de su cabeza le gritaba que eso era muy básico y predecible, pero no contaba con más tiempo y siendo mitad de semana no podían viajar a algún otro lado, ni siquiera a Kobe y reservar el restauran de Osamu completo.

-de verdad pagaré extra, solo necesito esos onigiris en mi departamento a las 3 y que pases por el pastel, los dejes, y serás mi gemelo favorito hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-ese no es el problema Rinrin, no tengo personal y no puedo hace un viaje de 6 horas solo por eso, es mejor que vengan.

\- imposible, tenemos entrenamiento y el sábado o domingo no lo sé, él festejará con el primo "perfecto"- recalcando el sarcasmo en la última palabra.

\- entonces piensa en algo más, no puedo, en verdad, aún que me pagues el triple, no tengo quien los lleve, lo siento Rinrin.

-...no, gracias de todas formas Osamu y disculpa la molestia.

-jajaja tu pidiéndome disculpas, vaya que el amor te a ablandado, mira...sea lo sea que le dez de cumpleaños él lo apreciará, te ama y se le nota, solo deja de ser tan basura por una vez, estás cosas no se pasan por alto, solo asegúrate de que el próximo año sea inolvidable.

-Gracias Osamu.

Colgando la llamada, y casi aventando su celular al piso, no pudo sentirse mejor. Siendo casi las seis de la mañana y viendo que no podría dormir, decidí pararse y empezar a alistarse para ir a entrenar.

En la ducha, dándose pequeños golpes en la pared con baldosas, su cabeza no le daba tregua, pensando que no merecía a Komori, él había sido muy atento con todo lo que respecta a su relación; bentos y dulces aparecían de repente en su casillero, a solas, Komori era como un pulpo, tocándole descaradamente y sin pudor pero haciéndolo sentir muy amado, sus besos apasionados y los tiernos le hacían perder la cabeza, el como las manos de komori en su cintura o su espalda, podían relajarlo y reconfortarlo, los pequeños guiños y besitos aventados al aire. 

-no te merezco.

Llegando a la practica el sentimiento de culpa se intencifico al ver cómo todos se abalanzaba al festejado, manos revolviendo su cabello y regalos que llevaron todo el equipo, entrenador y el asistente, incluso Washio llevaba un enorme globo de helio con una comadreja y dónde se leía Happy birthday Motoya!

Aprovechando el barullo y que nadie lo había visto, fue directo a los vestidores, los ojos le ardían y si lloraba no quería hacerlo frente a todos.

Nuevamente en los casilleros se daba de topes en este, maldiciendose por ser una gran porquería de novio según él, Sintiendo una mano interponerse entre su cabeza y el frío metal se detuvo, rogando a los dioses no fuera su novio.

\- ¿quieres que mi cumpleaños la pasé en una sala de emergencias? Deja de hacer eso, que te pasa? 

Suna negado totalmente a verlo, descanso su cabeza en la mano, no quería moverse, quería morir en ese momento y no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de decepción de Komori al ver que no llevaba ningún regalo y que no habría una gran celebración en las próximas horas.

-Rintaro voltea.

\- no

-veme.

-no

\- mi amor.

Y la presa en él se rompió, Suna soltando a llorar cubrió su cara con ambas manos,  
Komori lo volteo hacia él y lo rodeo en un abrazo apretado, eso solo hizo que Suna llorara más, él debía ser quien abrazara a komori y no debía estar llorando en su cumpleaños, en definitiva Suna se sentía como la gran mierda que siempre le dijeron que era. 

\- Rintaro ya se que no recordaste que hoy es mi cumpleaños- Komori le dijo en un tono bajo y calmado, haciendo notar que no estaba enojado ni decepcionado.

Suna levantando su cabeza instantáneamente y dejando ver sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas, los mocos que amenazaban con escurrir, las mejillas inchadas y sonrojadas, el temblar de sus labios, Komori no pensó nunca en sentir cierto gusto morboso en ver asi a Suna, pero esto lo hacía ver adorable y él era realmente débil a esta imagen, aparte de que era la primera vez que lo veía tan mortificado. 

-¡¡pe...pero...soy el por novio del mundo, no te merezco!!- Suna siguió derramando gruesas lágrimas, liberando sus brazos y pasándolos por los hombros abrazo a su novio con mucha fuerza - ¡entenderé completamente si decides terminar, yo soy un gran idiota...y!...

-sssshh Rin mírame- apartándose un poco de él, tomó su cabeza en sus manos- ¡no vamos a terminar, cariño no llores! 

\- ¡¡pero es que soy horrible, como pude pasar esto por alto, te mereces a alguien mejor!!.

\- oye, no quiero a nadie más, soy feliz contigo, si, se te olvidó y a mi recordarte, o quizás nunca me importo, así que cálmate, aparte el fin de semana podemos ir a comer onigiris a lo de Miya- Komori sacando las lágrimas de la cara de Suna con los pulgares y dándole tiernos besos en la boca.

-pero saldrás con tu primo.

\- mmm no, el tiene un compromiso en casa de Hinata-kun y supongo ahora él está lidiando con la ira de su novio por qué se le olvidó.

\- ¡soy lo peor!.

-dije que basta, ven.

Komori dejándose caer en el banco que estaba tras ellos, atrajo a Suna y lo sentó en sus piernas, Suna ocultando la cara en la curva de su cuello, lo bien que se sentía ahí, su lugar seguro, su lugar favorito en el mundo, entonces Suna tuvo una revelación y preocupación, supo en ese momento que Komori Motoya era su debilidad, él de ojos azules lo reducía a un monto de sentimientos; sentirse amado y protegido pero a la vez tan expuesto y sensible.

\- pero si hay algo que quiero hoy, vayamos a mi casa después de ir a comer con los chicos- un sonrisa perversa y el brillo en los ojos de Komori pasaron desapercibidos a los ojos de Suna, este acepto sin rechistar, haría lo que fuera por su amado novio y más por enmendar su enorme falta.

_________

Terminando el entrenamiento, bañados y listos, se dirigieron al restaurant que ya se había convertido en el tradicional para festejar ahí los cumpleaños de todos. Komori se sintió realmente querido, poder compartir junto a su equipo un día especial, rica comida, regalos y sobre todo poder sostener la mano de Suna, aún que era un secreto a voces su relación, el resto del equipo simplemente los dejaba ser, no metiéndose y respetando los en todo momento, eso Komori y Suna lo agradecían enormemente y era prueba de que aún siendo gays, pesaban más sus logros y habilidades, una razón más para agradecer estar en este equipo.

Terminando la celebración komori agradecio todas las atenciones, Suna ayudándole a meter en el auto del peli cafe, todos los regalos, jamás había tenía algo en contra de los globos de helio, pero el que le regaló Washio lo estaba desesperando, quizás y si lo reventaba y decía que había sido un accidente...solo respiro profundo y termino por meterlo en la cajuela 

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Komori, este se le avalanzo directo a besarlo, tropesando con el desnivel de la entrada y quitándose torpemente las zapatillas deportivas, dirigiéndose a tientas a la habitación y logrando llegar sin mayores accidentes y golpes. Komori no quería soltarlo a pesar de que Suna protestara que se iban a caer y lastimar.

Entrando a la habitación lo soltó. Komori se dirigió a la cama dónde una bolsa de cartón grande, sellada y con un lindo moño rojo se encontraba en el medio, Suna al verla revivió el sentimiento de culpa por qué ahora no solo había sido súper comprensivo con él, también le estaba dando un regalo.

\- Antes de que pienses lo peor, ve al baño y ponte esto ok, te espero aqui- sin permitirle protestar y entregándole la un poco pesada bolsa, Komori lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujó a la puerta del baño.

Komori volviendo rápidamente a la habitación, se sacó la ropa, dejando solo los boxers y sentándose en la cama con la espalda en la cabecera, saco su celular para matar el tiempo.

Dentro del baño y con la bolsa abierta Suna se lamentaba haberse sentido culpable con Komori, él ojiazul distaba mucho de ser un ángel, como era posible que haya llegado a pensar que todo esto era si no, planeado y maquinado por su astuto e inteligente novio, ¿angel? Un demonio uno muy grande casi a la par de Atsumu y Osamu mejor dicho.

Sacando las medias negras caladas, un sujetador y unas bragas de encaje negro, un ligero de cuero a juego con un collar delgado de hebilla, y en el fondo unas zapatillas de tacón alto muy alto, y un mini abrigo peludo de color rojo.

Pensar que había sido comprensivo fue ingenuo de su parte. Soltando un gran suspiro, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo en el baño, recordando cuando una vez lo hicieron parados ahí, los ojos de Komori nublados de lujuria y placer, viéndolo en el reflejo mientras daba fuertes embestidas, si carazon acelerándose ante el recuerdo, si cara calentándose y su entrepierna reaccionando, sacándose la ropa deportiva y decidido a darle lo que quiere, total él tampoco podía quejarse, la recompensa sería igual de grande.

Escuchando la puerta del baño abrirse y el sonido de los tacones en el azulejo disparó el corazón de Komori, la anticipación y la emoción corrieron por sus venas y en especial a su entrepierna.

Suna entrenado en su campo de vición y la vista era sacada del video, sueño o fantacia más erótica que jamás habría visto, las largas y tonificada piernas de Rintaro enfundadas en esas medias negras caladas, estás siendo sostenidas por el lindo ligero de cuero ajustado a la perfección en sus caderas, esa hermosa V, mostrando su delicioso abdomen marcado e igual de tonificado, el sujetador apenas ocultando sus pezones, el lindo abrigo peludo colgando a mitad de sus brazos y el collar de cuero con hebilla ajustado a su hermoso cuello, viéndose aún más alto con los tacones. Todo esto sumado a la sexy pose: mano derecha en la cadera, piernas crusadas y su mano izquierda tocando su clavícula expuesta, la cereza del pastel una traviesa sonrisa, mejillas tintadas en carmín y unos hermosos ojos rasgados y avellana brillantes, toda esa majestuosa imagen solo para Komori.

Siguiendo adelante y son basilar, Suna se subió a la cama gateando como un zorro al acecho, su mirada rasgada e intensa, no se apartaron de lo ojos de komori, llegando entre sus piernas y como si fuera a lamer la entrepierna, se acercó, solo asiendo un pequeño movimiento con la cara acariciando con la mejilla el pene de Komori ya inchado y duro.

\- ya está como gusta- Suna tarareando sobre la tela del boxer, siguió su camino, llegando al abdomen tonificado y duro de Motoya, dejando perezosos besos y subiendo un poco cada vez hasta llegar a la clavícula, avanzando hábilmente por el cuello, la mandíbula y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, pasando sus brazos por los hombros y sentándose a orcadas en su regazo, sintiendo su dura entrepierna con la suya. Komori tomando con ambas manos la estrecha cintura, sintio el cuero en sus palmas y como la tersa piel de Rintaro contrastaba con el duro material. Llevando su manos más hacía su lindo y duro trasero, amazando toda esa rica piel. 

Besando tiernamente el cuello de Rintaro y este ladeando la cabeza, entregándose como un buen zorro a su cazador. Komori empezó a dejar pequeños chupetones detrás de su oreja hasta su linda y marcada clavícula, los gemidos bajitos de Suna eran tan eróticos y los favoritos de Komori, sentirlo estremecerse y como poco a poco comenzaba a menear sus caderas, frotándose contra él.

Quitando el pequeño abrigo rojo para dejar completamente expuesto el sujetador, pudiendo ver las protuberancias duras de sus pezones sobre la delicada tela, Komori bajo dando un pequeño beso a uno y procediendo a lamerlo y succionarlo, Suna apoyándose en los amplios y fuertes hombros de Komori, necesitaba un ancla ante la nueva sensación, una placentera pero a la vez desesperada por sentir los labios directamente en su piel y no con tela entre ellos, sus cadera frotándose aún más insistentes, quedandose quieto cuando los fuertes brazos de komori rodearon su cintura en un abrazo posesivo y un pequeño gruñido de advertencia salió de su garganta.

\- Toya más...por favor!

-Que impaciente eres Rin- Komori desabrochando el sujetador y sacándolo en un habil movimiento, aventando lo a algun lado.

Sus duros y rosados pezones eran una hermosa vista, pero antes de volverlos a comer, tumbo a Suna de espaldas contra la cama y antes de volver a colocarse sobre él se sacó los boxers, liberando su entrepierna dura y goteando, dandole un beso intenso y desesperado, reflejando que él tampoco podía esperar. En Suna fue devastador, un beso así siempre lo desarmo por completo, su piel exigía ser tocada, su entre pierna dolía y estaba a nada de rogar que Komori lo tomara, y este como si leyera su mente, lo libero del beso, levantándose y viendo el desastre que ya era Rintaro, una sonrisa ladeada y ojos bajos admirando su obra de arte, eran eso momentos en los que Suna sabía que estaba perdido, que había perdido ante el lobo con piel de cordero.

Komori saco de debajo de una almohada una botella de lubricante y un paquete de condones, dejándolos aún lado por el momento, regreso su atención a Suna, tomando una de sus largas piernas, admirando lo sexy que se veía con las medias puestas, abriendo el broche del liguero, y de paso tocando la tersa y sensible piel en el muslo interno de Suna, sintiendo el estremesimiento y el leve quejido en seguida, bajando lentamente la media, sin dejar de tocar la piel por dónde se deslizaba, quitándoles por completo y depositando un suave beso en el huesito que sobre sale del pie, haciendo lo mismo con la otra pierna, abriéndolas nuevamente y volviendo a posicionarse sobre Suna, regalandole un tierno beso en la nariz y bajando nuevamente a su pezones, volvió a lamer y succionar , con la otra mano pelliscaba y acariciaba el pezón libre, volviendo a Suna en un mar de sensaciones, jadeos y súplicas entrecortadas.

-po...por fav..oor aah Toya tocameee maaas aaah!!

Dirigiendo la mano que estaba en su pezón, tomo la entrepierna de Suna y empezó a feotarla sobre las bragas de encaje, sintiendo la humedad por su líquido pre seminal, el jadeo que soltó Suna seguido de -¡mierda Toya maaas!- lo hizo reirse entre dientes, haciendo aún lado las bragas liberando su pene duro, tomándolo en un puño y frotando su pulgar en la cabeza sensible y expuesta, el líquido funcionando como lubricante y los jadeos de Suna subiendo de volumen, Komori extasiado por tan lindo sonidos. 

Enderezandose sin soltar el pene de Suna, busco la botella de lubricante, maneobrando para abrirla con una mano. Suna sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo se vio sorprendido por el frío lubricante, desde la punta hasta sus testículos, una cantidad generosa, haciendo un pequeño puchero pues prefería un poco de calor al momento de aplicar el lubricante, y cuando le dirigió esa mirada de desaprobación, quedó en blanco al ver la cara de su novio, una toltalmente llena de deseo y lujuria, los ojos normalmente amplios y de un azul vivo, ahora eran bajos y sombríos, sintiendo que podía venirse con esa simple imagen. Sacado de su pensamiento, cuando dos dedos se introdujeron en su anillo apretado, la punsada de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, Komori estaba siendo un poco más brusco de lo normal y eso a Suna le estaba excitando de sobre manera, soltando un gemido agudo por la intromisión repentina, pero en vez de alejarse, movió su cadera a modo de aceptación, Komori le dirigió un beso al aire -eres el mejor bebé.

Moviendo los dedos dentro de Suna mientras lo masturbaba le regalo a komori los gemido más eróticos y hermoso que Suna podía dar con esa linda boquita suya. Con esto Suna había compensado su falta, que aún que Komori no lo estaba haciendo como castigo, lo estaba disfrutando mucho, viendo a Suna tan complaciente y desesperado por enmendar su error. 

No pudiendo más con la emoción y el dolor de su pene, Komori soltó el de Suna y busco la caja de condones, volviendo a maneobrar con una mano, para no dejar de preparar a Suna, un tercer dedo se colaba y podía sentir como se aflojaba. En este punto, Suna ya no sabía que hacer, estrujar las sábanas, morderse el dorso de su mano, apretar los ojos, gemir o rogar por qué Motoya lo cogiera.

Ver esto hizo que el ya duro y doloroso pene de Motoya lo hiciera aún más. Sacando los dedos, abrió el condón con ambas manos, en otro momento y con calma abría dejado a Suna ponerlo con la boca, era realmente hábil haciéndolo, pero esto apremiaba. Poniendo el condon y un poco más de lubricante por toda su longitud. Suna viendo todos esos movimientos mordiendo su labio inferior, anticipado y emocionado.

-sujeta tus piernas bebé- la voz ronca y lujuriosa hizo estremecer a Suna aún más. Tomando sus piernas por detrás de las rodillas y pegandolas todo lo posible a su pecho, dejando a la vista su delicioso culo. Relamiendose los labios, Komori tomó su pene, frotándolo un poco en la entrada de Suna, se introdujo lentamente, el gemido alto y la cabeza hechada hacia atrás de Suna, casi hicieron que komori se introdujera rapido y contundente, pero debía cuidar en lo lastimar a su chico amado, controlandose y respirando profundo pues el estrecho canal de Suna se sentía increíble, lo apretaba tanto que sentía que se vendría en ese momento. Volviendo a respirar profundo, puso sus manos bajo dónde Suna tenía las suyas, teniendo el punto de apoyo y terminando de introducirse por completo. Solo esperando a que Suna se acostumbrara, viendolo aún con ojos cerrados sus mejillas, la punta de sus orejas, sus hombros y su pecho con un tono rojizo intenso.

Suna sentía que se iba a romper, su mente divagaba en todo lados, las múltiples sensaciones que le mandaba todo su cuerpo lo hacían sentirse abrumado y solo empero cuando fue empalado con la enorme entrepierna de Motoya - po...por favor cogemee- luz verde y las embestidas de Komori fueron contundentes desde la primera, haciendo que todas esas sensaciones se amplificaron, tocando ese punto que lo hacía olvidar todo, el punto dulce siendo molido con las fuertes embestidas, Suna sentía que no tenía un ancla, un punto de dónde sostenerse, aún que sabía que Komori no lo dejaría caer, la precion en su bajo vientre le anunciaba su inminete corrida. Dos embestidas después y su liberación se sintió increíble, manchando su abdomen y un poco el de Motoya y cuando pensó que no podía ser mejor las aún más fuerte embestidas de Komori le anunciaban que él tambien iba a terminar.

-¡bebé me v...oy a venir! 

La magnífica vista que Komori le dió a Suna debía ser fotografiada y guardada en su galería especial, pero en ese momento no tenía su celular a la mano y no quería arruinar el momento; ojos cerrados, cejas fruncidas, mejillas sonrojadas, el sudor perlando su apiñonada piel y una mueca de dolor, pero lejos de sentirlo, pues ese rico orgasmo hundido en su amado, era estar en el paraíso en la tierra, su paraíso entre las piernas de Rintaro.

Soltando las piernas de Suna, se derrumbó sobre él, Suna lo atrapó en un abrazo posesivo y lleno de amor, esperando a que recobrarán el aliento, dándole sueves caricias en la nuca y espalda. 

\- eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños Rin.

\- lo sé- volteando a ver así abajo, vio esos hermosos ojos brillantes y azules, su tierno Komori había regresado. 

-te amo Rintaro.

Y nuevamente Suna era reducido a un montón de sentimientos y ganas de llorar, sintiéndose expuesto y débil, pero de la mejor forma, su pecho se hincho con tanta emoción y solo pudo ser liberado de la misma forma en que lo recibió.

\- Tambien te amo Toya, feliz cumpleaños! 

Tres rondas más cerraron con broche de oro el cumpleaños de Komori. Una deliciosa cena pedida por teléfono y un relajante y largo baño, acurrucados en la cama, Suna sentado apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera con su celular en una mano revisaba sus redes sociales, con la otra acariciaba el ya casi seco cabello de Komori, este entre sus piernas boca abajo se abrasaba a su cintura, sintiendose adormilado y a nada de rendirse por la agradable sensación de la mano de Suna.

-¿desde cuando tenías planeado lo del "disfraz?"- enmarcando las comillas con la mano libre, volviendo a la cabeza de Komori.

-mmm desde hace un tiempo, pero no encontraba la oportunidad. 

-entonces ¿tenías esto comprado de hace tiempo? 

-mmm si.

\- ¿y pensaste que por ser tu cumpleaños aceptaría sin más?

\- algo así. No perdía nada con intentarlo, aparte te veías bastante culpable hoy, así que aproveche. 

\- espera...la bolsa ya estaba en tu cama...

\- si ¿por qué? 

-¿quien te dijo que olvide tu cumpleaños?

\- nadie...

Soltando su teléfono y tomando con ambas manos la cabeza de Motoya, lo levanto para poder verlo a los ojos -¿quien te lo dijo?- una mirada sería y ojos asesinos, Komori no puedo luchar contra eso.

Soltando un fuerte suspiro no le quedó de otra más que hablar.

-Atsumu-san me marco hoy en la mañana, me dijo que como tu amigo sentía la necesidad de ayudar de alguna forma y que al no poder hacerlo yendo a Kobe por los onigiris que le encargaste de último momento a su hermano, quería que yo entendiera si habías olvidado mi cumpleaños y que supiera que estabas haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para enmendarlo, que me amabas mucho y que te perdonará...y que por nada del mundo te dijera todo esto.

Suna en definitiva mataría a Atsumu Miya, lenta y dolorosamente, antes también a Osamu por confiar en su estúpido hermano. Su venganza comenzaría con una serie de fotos posteada de Atsumu sacándose un moco, observarlo y limpiarse en la espalda de su hermano.

Suspirando hondo y relajando un poco sus facciones, su desquite podía espera un poco más. Planto un beso apasionado, esperando poder transmitir lo mucho que lo amaba.

\- Toya en verdad lo siento, no debí olvidar tu cumpleaños, te prometo que el próximo año nos iremos de viaje.

\- bebé has pagado con crees tú falta, estás perdonado- una inocente y tierna sonrisa en la cara de Motoya, la vena exasperada hinchandoce en la sien de Suna.Pensándolo mejor podía postear primero una foto de Komori roncando y babeando mientras duerme. 

Al día siguiente tanto las cuentas de Instagram de Atsumu y komori colapsaron.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños Rintaro.

Es domingo por la mañana y en el departamento del matrimonio Komori se respira paz y tranquilidad, se escuchan ronquidos moderados a los que Motoya se a acostumbrado y que son su melodía favorita al despertar. Siempre es el primero en pararse y empezar el día, al contrario de su lindo esposo a su lado; Rintaro aprovechaba los sábados por la noche para navegar en sus redes sociales —mas de lo que ya lo hacía entre semana.— Ver vídeos de los canales en Youtube que sigue y que son bloopers en su mayoría, algunos tutoriales de delineado de ojos y maquillaje de última tendencia y voley. Por supuesto actualizar su propio canal con algún vídeo vergonzoso cortesía de alguna víctima de la selección nacional o de su equipo Raijin, pero todo entre los brazos de su amado esposo. 

Pero este domingo es especial, es el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de Rintaro y Komori tiene un par de sorpresas preparadas para este día y animarlo. Lo había notado triste pues el encierro por el nuevo semáforo rojo por la pandemia estaba causando estragos y estrés. 

Aun que se mantenían activos haciendo ejercicio y jugando un poco de voley en el amplio patio tracero de su casa, no era lo mismo a entrenar en el club y ver a sus amigos del equipo, a respirar el aire fresco del parque a unas cuadras y pasar a la panadería de la esquina por sus deliciosas tartas, llegar a casa y preparar té para acompañarlas. De platicar de todo y nada en el camino al combini para comprar chuches y sus amados chupets, que estaba seguro que así llegará a los cuarenta Rintaro seguiría amando comerlos. 

Y Rintaro extraña horrores a sus padres y su hermana, de por si ya era duro hacerles videollamadas cada semana para saber cómo estaban, pero en algún descanso largo hacían maletas y se iba a Osaka a visitarlos, ahora solo podía conformarse con solo las videollamadas, y siempre preguntando por su padre que era quien tenía que salir a trabajar, reacio a recibir ayuda de su hijo y yerno diciendo que no sabían si esto se prolongaría igual que el año pasado o hasta más y el dinero que tenían debían guardarlo por cualquier cosa que pasará, que él era un hombre del campo y que se cuidaría debidamente pero debía seguir con su vida y proveer en su hogar. Komori tuvo que abrasar a su enfurruñado y lloroso esposo que despotricaba sobre la terquedad de su padre. 

La primera de las sorpresa fue un delicioso desayuno en cama, con sopa miso, pescado salteado con verduras encurtidas y arroz, y mientras Suna contestaba los incesantes mensajes de felicitación de sus amigos y familiares Motoya se encargó de alimentarlo en la boca, observando como sus finos cachetes se rellenaban de comida como un hamster por derepente olvidar tragar. 

La vídeollamada que le hicieron sus padres y su hermana fue más que especial, dejando que solo ellos presenciaran las lágrimas de agradecimiento y de anhelo por tenerlos cerca, Komori lo abrazo y lo mantuvo recargado en su pecho viendo como hablaban; recordando cuando Rintaro nació y lo rechonchas que eran sus mejillas, de sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, el primer día de clases y como lloro aferrado al pantalón de sus mamá. Esas platicas las habían tenido varias veces después de la primera vez que Rintaro llevo a Motoya a conocer a su familia, se había avergonzado pues ese era el trabajo de la familia; mostrar las fotos ridículas y contar las anécdotas bochornosas, pero ahora disfrutaba mucho recordarlas. 

Ese lado vulnerable nadie más que Motoya y la familia Suna conocían. Para el resto del mundo Rintaro era alguien serio y desinteresado, pero no era así, el sentía, amaba, extrañaba y se enojaba por igual. También platicaron de los cambios de su adolescencia y su interés por el voley y la moda, de su amplio guardarropa —que ocupaba todo el cuarto a lado del suyo como prueba— y maquillaje, era algo de lo que se enorgullecía Rintaro y su hermana pues siempre que se reunían se iban de compras. Extrañaba a su pequeña cómplice y confidente, no era lo mismo mandarse mensajes diario a verse y hablar por horas de su vida marital y de los potenciales pretendientes de su hermana, de como Rintaro analizaba minuciosamente a los prospectos, pues quería que encontrara a uno que se pareciera a Motoya pero sabiendo que no había otro como él, así que debía recurrir quizás a otras maneras para asegurarse de que el tipo que mereciera a su hermana estuviera a la altura. De probar maquillaje juntos para algún evento social del equipo y en los que Motoya tenía el honor de presumir a su esposo y cuñada, el día de su boda fue su hermana quien lo maquillo haciéndolo lucir aún más espectacular. A Motoya aún se le nublan los ojos recordando ese mágico día. 

La llamada termina con deseos de mantenerse a salvó y cuidarse, y que cualquier cosa que pasará y necesitaran no dudarán en decirles. Rintaro tardo un tiempo más en recuperarse de las lágrimas y Komori se mantuvo a su lado acariciando su espalda y brazos en consuelo, susurrándole cuánto lo ama y que vendrián tiempos mejores, que debía sacar todo eso que tiene dentro, pues no quiere que pare sus lágrimas por qué a veces es bueno llorar para drenar todo los sentimientos negativos que intoxican el cuerpo, por qué Rintaro necesita quedarse tirado por el momento en el suelo y él hacerle compañía también tirado ahí y esperar hasta que esté listo para levantarse y seguir, por qué no siempre necesitamos a alguien que nos levanté, solo a veces necesitamos a alguien que se quede ahí haciendo compañía y no sentirnos solos. 

Se meten a bañar y Motoya se encarga de Rintaro, de quitarle la ropa por qué repente se siente cansado y sin ánimos, pero Motoya no dice nada ni se espanta, solo se dedica a desnudar el bonito cuerpo marcado y suave de su esposo y lo mete a la regadera con el agua previamente nivelada; a Rintaro le gustan las duchas calientes, recuerda Motoya la primera vez que se bañaron junto y como al ver el vapor salir del agua pensó que lo despellejaria vivo, pero tras unos años se acostumbro y sintió también los beneficios que da después de un día de extenuante entrenamiento. 

Motoya se desliza también desnudo dentro del amplio cubículo para la regadera. Rintaro deja que su espalda sienta la reconfortante calidez del agua y hecha su cabeza hacia atrás para que el chorro humedezca su cabello y cara, Motoya toma el gel de baño y lo vierte en la esponja para empezar a tallar el cuerpo de su esposo empezando con el pecho, lo hace en círculos constantes pero suaves, subiendo a los hombros y el cuello. Cuando está enjabonado, va a los brazos y las manos. Se arrodilla para hacer lo mismo en su abdomen y piernas, la posición sugerente en otro momento hubiera sacado un mirada lujuriosa y sonrisa mordaz en Rintaro pero el momento y el ambiente previo no lo amerita, por qué Motoya le frota el cuerpo con reverencia y adoración, por qué quiere confortarlo y demostrarle que está aquí, en las buenas y en las malas, en la felicidad y la tristeza, en la prosperidad y la adversidad, por qué esos votos dichos hace unos años fueron dichos en serio y Rintaro solo puede ver y sentir calor dentro de su pecho agradeciendo la fortuna de ser a quien ama Motoya. 

Rintaro ya se siente con el ánimo para vestirse y arreglarse solo, Motoya le dijo que estaría en la sala esperándolo tras vestirse con jeans azul marino y una camisa polo negra, haciendo resaltar sus hermoso ojos azules y cabello castaño cobrizo, el rostro de Motoya ahora está más relajado pues sabe que Rintaro ya se siente mejor. 

Rintaro escoje unos jeans marrones obscuros y una camisa de botones ceñida también en negro, la mazclilla la siente rara tras usar chandales durante las últimas dos semanas pero se siente bien, como un recordatorio de que las cosas volverán a su normalidad, y por qué es su cumpleaños y quiere verse y sentirse bonito. 

Se aplica corrector para disimular un poco la hinchazón de sus ojos por el llanto, y se delinea los ojos de negro, risa un poco sus pestañas poniendo rimel transparente. A sus labios les da un leve toque de rojo cereza para que se vean con color y vida, su cabello ya esta un poco crecido, le llega a los hombros y lo ata en un chongo alto dejando su flequillo partido por la mitad callendo a los lados de su cara entornandola y marcando sus pómulos que solo repaso con un poco de rubor melocotón.

Sale a la sala y es recibido con enormes globos en dorado pegados en el arco de la ventana que da al patio tracero: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE. En la mesa un pastel pequeño lleno de fresa encima y dos velas con el número de los años que cumple y su portatil abierta con varias ventanas abiertas en una videollamada en Skype, reconoce enseguida a sus viejos amigos de Inarizaki; kita tiene de fondo la sala de estar en casa de su abuela, Atsumu y Osamu están juntos quizás acostados en la misma cama por qué están pegados para que se vean ambos pero está seguro que en algún momento empezarán a pelear por qué Osamu lo saca de foco, Omimi lleva puesto su uniforme de oficial y su cubrebocas con una mascarilla transparente que cubre su cara por completo y de fondo quizás la oficina de la aduana, Gingima también está en su sala y Akagi en su habitación, nota que Aran no está y antes de que pueda preguntar Motoya regresa de la cócina con una charola con dos tazas de té y le dice que Aran no pudo tomar la vídeollamada por qué estaba en el hospital pues su madre se puso mal, pero que más tarde le llamaría. Todos ponen rostros preocupados por igual pero es Kita quien los saca de ahí diciéndoles que todo saldrá bien y solo queda eso, tener fe que asi sea. 

Motoya y Rintaro se sientan en la mesa para continuar con la videollamada y empiezan las bromas y recuerdos de los años de instituto y que Motoya disfruta también, pues lejos de mantenerse enfocados en Rintaro, es en los gemelos, quienes fueron victimas de sus propios impulsos y de Rintaro con su celular grabando y tomando fotos de sus peleas y momentos más tontos y ridículos que algún vez llegaron a sacar una sonrisa y una carcajada a Kita cuando en una ocación Atsumu y Osamu iban bajando del techo de la escuela después del almuerzo, con Suna y Gin siguiéndolos y a medio camino empezaron a discutir sobre la cena de esa noche y en un paso mal dado Atsumu resbaló sujetándose de la corbata de Osamu y se lo llevó consigo, terminando en un enredo de manos y pies y que cuando trataron de pararse volvieron a caer y terminaron pelando por quién se pararía primero y cuendo lo lograron, Atsumu volvió a resbalar en las siguientes escaleras volviendo a llevarse a Osamu de por medio, todo eso grabado en el celular de Rintaro y quién les enseño después a los de tercer año, ganando en ese momento la vición de Kita riendo a carcajadas de algo tan tonto. 

Le cantaron las mañanitas y Rintaro soplo su vela con solo un deseo en mente: que sus seres queridos se mantuvieran a salvó siempre. 

Terminaron la videollamada con Rintaro ahora con una sonrisa y volteando a ver a su esposo con el agradecimiento pintado en la cara. 

Cortan el pastel y lo comen, Rintaro suspira cuando el dulce y la frescura de las fresas son saboreadas en su boca pues esta delicioso y más la compañía pues Motoya toma su mano mientras come su pastel con la mano zurda sin importarle.

Terminan en el sillón viendo Ponyo en Netflix aprovechando que las películas más emblemáticas del estudio Ghibli estaban disponibles y que habían postergado presisamente para ese día, Rintaro ama esas películas y aún no podía creer que Motoya siendo un habido de películas de este tipo no las haya visto todas y que solo le mencionara el castillo vagabundo y mi vecino Totoro, así que acordaron ver todas el día de su cumpleaños. Acurrucándos en el amplio sillón, Suna nuevamente en el fuerte pecho de Motoya y ahora definitivamente estaba de muy buen humor; de repente pasaba su mano por el estómago tonificado de su esposo trasando circulos y de repente besando su cuello, Motoya por su parte frotaba de vez en vez su costado y le daba besos suaves en su cabeza o sien. 

Para el término de la princesa Mononoke Rintaro tomo el control y pauso la reproducción de la siguiente película, en un movimiento fluido paso sus piernas sobre las de Motoya y se sentó en su regazo a orcadas, con sus manos recorrió desde el estómago, hasta los pectorales sintiendo el relieve de sus músculos y llegando a su cuello lo sujeto para inclinarlo y darle un beso que rápidamente se transformó en uno lleno de saliva y lenguas en una danza que conocían tan bien y que los animaba a más, Motoya tomo los redondos glúteos de Rintaro y los presiono haciendo que jadeara en su boca. 

Komori soltó los glúteos de Rintaro y llevo sus manos al rostro encendido de su esposo y lo aparto, verlo sonrojado y con ojos de deseo siempre serían su perdición en la cama, pero necesitaba decirle algo. 

—Feliz cumpleaños Rin, te amo y siempre agradeceré tenerte en mi vida. 

Los ojos de Rintaro se humedesieron y una sonrisa torcida se plasmó en su boca, por qué en ese momento quiso llorar nuevamente pero no de tristeza o melancolía, si no de auténtica felicidad. Quizás no fue el típico cumpleaños lleno de sus amigos y familia, lleno de ruido y abrazos apretados, pero aún a la distancia el amor, los buenos deseos y la felicidad de celebrar el día que el llegó al mundo no faltaron. 

Motoya se incorporó de el sofá con Rintaro en sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación haciendolo reír por atacar su cuello con labios hambrientos y llenos de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos de fiesta otra vez por qué cumpleaños mi Husbando supremo de Haikyuu y que mejor que lo pase con mi caramelo consentido y su ahora esposo en este fic, deos los amo tanto juntos. 
> 
> Quise dar este enfoque de un cumpleaños en medio de la pandemia para acallar está vocecita en mi cabeza de que este año muchos de mis amigos y familiares están pasando así sus cumpleaños y que aún así se puede festejar a la distancia y que es normal sentirse estresados y cansados por el encierro. 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos después, los iloveo un buen.


End file.
